No escape
by Seto-Kaiba's-fan
Summary: Attacked by a voice that wants nothing but to see him dead. His only question is how is this going to end? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Skf: Oh…what is this? That's right! I rewrote the story to make it well…actually scary

Yami: Obviously something you've needed to do since the beginning

Skf: T.T Aww

* * *

The rain poured into the streets, thunder exploding from every direction and lightening flashing through the sky. But through all this havoc the moon still shone bright illuminating one lone figure walking down the sidewalk. Their hair was plastered to their face, but it mattered not for tonight they'd get what they've been waiting for. As they entered the Kaiba mansion through a newly broken window they muttered.

"Tonight is the night that Seto Kaiba will die…"

A loud crack of thunder echoed through the Kaiba mansion, waking only the eldest Kaiba. Seto tiredly sat up knowing full well that he'd probably be getting no more sleep now. Feeling slightly aggravated he was about to get up until he heard a voice calling something out but it was too muffled to understand.

"What the hell is that?"

Seto's first thought was that maybe it was Mokuba, the voice calling was getting louder and clearer but the foot steps that went along with the voice were far too loud and heavy to be Mokuba.

_"Where are you Seto?"_

Seto froze, now he knew for that it wasn't Mokuba. Because Mokuba knew where Seto's room was so why would he wander around calling for him? Seto was starting to get nervous when the extremely loud steps and chilling whispers were coming closer.

_"Where are you hiding Seto?"_

Seto immediately reached out for his gun, he learned over the years that you can never be to careful. Just as Seto grabbed the gun his door flew open and a voice filled the room.

_"Aha! Seto I found you!" _

Seto quickly aimed the gun towards the door but found that there was nobody there.

"What th-"

_"That's not very nice Seto…what would you have done if that was your innocent little brother?"_

Seto could tell that whoever this was, was trying to get him angry. But that wasn't going to work because Seto knew if he lost his temper that he would surely be killed.

"Who's there?"

_"If I told you that…this little game wouldn't be very fun would it?"_

The urge to go see if Mokuba was alright was killing Seto, enemies always use Mokuba as a tool to get to Seto. Seto couldn't hold back this urge any longer so he quickly raced down the hall to Mokuba's room, hoping that he wouldn't bump into whoever was in the house.

_"There's no need to worry about him Seto…my business is with you. Besides if I kill him too who will be left to mourn for your pitiful existence?" _

Seto gritted his teeth, this person was starting to get on his nerves…but more importantly though he'd never show it Seto truly was scared, for once in his life he had no idea what to do.

"What exactly do you want?"

_"I want the satisfaction of seeing you die by my hands"_

That defiantly wasn't the answer Seto was hoping for, how was he supposed to get away from this person if he didn't know where they were.

_"Tell me…would you prefer to die peacefully or painfully?"_

Seto just wanted to run but he knew that he couldn't leave Mokuba behind, he didn't know what to do…if he didn't think of something soon he was going to be six feet under. Seto's thoughts were interrupted by a knife flying past him; luckily he was able to move before it hit him.

_"Aw, I guess I have to work on my aim ne?"_

Seto started to run down the hallway he had to get away from this physco, but as he was running he heard a voice echoing through the hall.

_"Where are you going…there's nowhere you can hide" _

Right as Seto was about to turn around to see if he would able to see the intruder, a pair of cold hands grasped Seto's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto froze his heart was beating a mile a minute, he almost felt like crying.

"Seto?"

Seto turned only to see a jungle of black hair, and big grey eyes that were filled with worry. Completely oblivious to the fright his older brother was experiencing at that very moment.

"Why are you running around in the hallway?"

There was absolutely no lie or excuse to use right then to assure that he would look sane…unless of course he told little Mokuba the truth. But Seto didn't want to scare him…maybe he just imagined the whole thing, a dream perhaps?

"Uh…I thought I heard the phone ringing"

Mokuba's eyes narrowed in suspicion, he was pretty sure his brother wouldn't run around like a mad man because he thought he heard the phone ring…especially at 1:15 in the morning.

"At 1:15 in the morning?"

"…Yes?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and decided not to press the issue any further. His brother was probably just tired he'd only gone to sleep about an hour ago.

"Whatever you say Seto. I think you should get some sleep"

With that Mokuba gave his brother a smile and happily went back to his room to get some more sleep. Seto sighed sadly; Mokuba probably thought he was crazy now…but that voice never showed up when Mokuba was there so maybe…

"Maybe…I imagined it?"

_"Don't be foolish Seto…you now very well it was real"_

The voice didn't sound very happy probably due to the interruption which Seto was very grateful for. There was a silence then a large pipe came out through the door which Seto was standing in front of successfully knocking the young CEO out.

The figure just smirked, and then thought that perhaps it would be a little more fun to play with the boy before they killed him…and they knew exactly how they were going to do it.

_"I don't think I'll kill you just yet…I have a better idea. I'll turn Mokuba against you, and then you can suffer a painful death not only physically but emotionally as well"_

The figure looked down at the CEO as if he were a bug that needed to be squished right away. They had the perfect plan to kill him first they'd turn Mokuba against him by making the naïve little boy think that Seto had gone crazy, then Seto would lose the one and only person who cared for him…and then while Seto is heart broken they would kill him.

_"How utterly tragic…a perfect way for you to die"_

The figure slowly walked down the stairs, and decided to begin the manipulation of Mokuba. This was going to prove to be very amusing.


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing but pain to be felt, his vision was blurry and a low laugh was all that could be heard. The pounding ache in his head was telling him to lie back down but Seto rose anyway trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head.

"W-what happened?"

Seto couldn't remember a thing, and then slowly memories of that weird voice started to fill his mind. Seto's eyes widened when he remembered exactly what happened his heart filled with worry for Mokuba…if something happened to him he'd never forgive himself. Seto quickly got up and started to make his way to Mokuba's room but it wasn't an easy task due to the fact that his vision was still a bit blurry.

As Seto was carefully walking down the hall he tripped over the small statue that should've been in the entrance way, then Seto noticed that there was a note attached to it. Seto pulled the note off and began to read it.

_I've decided against killing you tonight…_

_I figured it would be more fun to play with you a little first_

_Don't get too comfortable though_

_Because I'll back sooner than you might expect_

_P.S. See if you can find my little surprise before little Mokuba does_

"Surprise…?"

Seto didn't like the sounds of that, but then he started to wonder why this statue was here in the first place, he titled his had a little so he could have a glance at downstairs. But when he looked he didn't like what he saw. Everything was destroyed; there was writing on the walls that mysteriously looked like his handwriting, and garbage everywhere.

"…#$%&&"

Seto sat there in disbelief for about five minutes until this sunk in completely. There was no way he'd be able to clean this all up before Mokuba got up…but maybe he could get some cleaned up. As Seto was running around like a madman trying to clean up he sliced his hand open on a piece of glass and accidentally smeared it on the wall.

Mokuba was laying in bed when he heard rustling downstairs he knew it was Seto probably getting ready to go to work. Mokuba decided that he wanted to say goodbye to Seto before he left. So he quietly walked down the hall. When he reached the stairs he saw the destroyed entrance he looked over and in the middle of the mess stood Seto with a bloody hand beside a wall smeared with blood.

"S-seto?"

Seto's eyes widened at the sound of Mokuba's voice, he slowly turned around only to see fearful grey eyes. How on earth could he explain this too him? Mokuba was not a superstitious person so he would never believe that a "voice" had done this.

"Mokuba I-"

Mokuba backed up a bit, first Seto was running down the halls thinking he'd hard the phone now he cutting himself and destroying things.

"Why? Seto, why did you do this?"

"I-I have to go"

Seto was unable to think of an explanation for Mokuba, so he thought it would probably be best to just leave and give Mokuba a little bit of time to recover. Logically Seto went to the only place he felt welcome at the moment Kaiba Corp.

After about twenty minutes of walking Seto finally made it to Kaiba Corp, but as soon as he walked through the door he wasn't welcomed with a pleasant sight. His company was in no better condition than his mansion, which meant that the "voice" had been and destroyed here too. Seto was once again left in a predicament because all of his employees would be here within five minutes.

"&&#$$#(&&%#&%&&%#%#$(&%%###&))(&%%"

Let's just say that Seto knows a lot of very colourful words for situations like this. Before Seto could even start to clean up a bit Mokuba and some employees walked in the door. They all looked at Seto in horror, at the mess that surrounded the young CEO.

"S-seto why are you destroying everything?"

Mokuba asked, with evident fear in his voice. Seto looked over at Mokuba with sad eyes; there was no way he'd be able to explain this to anyone. He took a step closer to Mokuba, and Mokuba quickly stepped back. This confirmed Seto's fears…his little brother was afraid of him, everyone was waiting for an explanation he had to say something so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I…I didn't destroy anything"

As Seto suspected everyone looked at him like he was crazy, they were all thinking Seto was the only one here so who else could've done it? Seto hung his head…now what was going to happen?

Mokuba looked over the few employees that were present as if asking them what he should do; the employees shrugged truly not knowing what could be done besides throwing the young CEO in the loony bin. But that was the answer Mokuba was afraid of…he didn't want to do that to Seto but it seemed like the only option.

"I'm sorry Seto…"

Mokuba whispered only loud enough for Seto to hear, Mokuba watched sadly as two men came and took Seto away.

Seto sat in his "room" even though it was like a cell in the mental institution, he glanced around the room. He could easily escape if he wanted to…but what was the point he figured Mokuba probably hated him now anyway.

While Seto was replaying what happened in his head a little piece of paper fell down to the ground. Curious Seto grabbed the note silently reading it.

_I see that I've turned Mokuba against you_

_How sad…_

_But since I'm not able to get to you while you're in there_

_I guess I'll have to go after Mokuba_

_Too bad he has to die because of you_

Seto's narrowed in anger, it was one thing to mess with him but to mess with Mokuba was defiantly crossing the line. Deciding that it didn't matter whether Mokuba hated him or not…he wasn't going to let him be killed for something he'd done. With a new burst of energy some bending of bars and squeezing through windows, Seto was quickly on the street running as fast as he could to his mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was silent and dark but it was soon going to be filled with screams of terror and pain. Death would soon fill the air leaving nothing to comfort the hearts that would soon be broken.

A tall figure leaned over a sleeping Mokuba, when he looked at the small boy they couldn't help but let a sickening smirk spread across their face.

_"Foolish boy…you've actually helped me come a step closer to killing your brother" _

Mokuba stirred, his grey eyes slowly starting to slide open. He noticed that there was someone leaning over him, his first instinct would've been to panic but he thought that the person was Seto, and was silently wishing that sending Seto to the metal facility was a dream.

"Seto?"

Even though their face was hidden by the shadows Mokuba could practically feel the person smirking. Now Mokuba was truly scared knowing that this person was defiantly not Seto.

_"Ha, I bet you wish it was your big strong brother…but he won't be coming to help you this time"_

Mokuba suppressed the urge to scream, it was pointless there was no one else here nobody would hear him scream. Mokuba knew that Seto would come to save him…wouldn't he? Mokuba quickly shook his doubt, Seto would come he just needed time to get here. He decided to stall by asking questions.

"W-why is that?"

_"Well little Mokuba, though it was not to your knowledge you've actually helped me quite a bit"_

Mokuba sent this person a look that suggests that they were stupid, he defiantly didn't believe this, and how on earth could he have helped this person?

"How exactly did I do that?"

_"By locking your brother in the mental facility for all of the things that I destroyed"_

Mokuba's eyes widened…they destroyed everything? But that would mean that he'd locked Seto up for no reason…Mokuba didn't want to think of how betrayed Seto felt.

"T…that was you?"

_"Yes, my plan worked quite well actually. Aw, but I bet you're feeling guilty now aren't you?"_

It was true, Mokuba was feeling extremely guilty especially because Seto had said that he didn't do it and he didn't believe him. Seto was probably so sad…and it was his fault. But Seto would still come to save him…right?

_"I figure that I can't attack him physically while he's locked up in mental facility…but I can attack him from the inside"_

Mokuba couldn't help but feel that their plan to attack Seto from the inside had something to do with him. With fear building itself up inside Mokuba still managed to ask the person another question.

"H-how exactly a-are you g-going to d-do that?"

_"With you little Mokuba…you are the only thing he holds dear. And if I were to kill you it would reduce him to a blubbering, pathetic waste of human"_

By this time Mokuba was crying not only for himself but for Seto as well. He didn't why this person wanted to hurt Seto so much. Mokuba felt a bit brave at that moment and decided to stick up for Seto.

"L-leave Seto alone, he didn't do anything to you!"

Though Mokuba couldn't see their face the person's eyes narrowed angrily and their voice sounded like venom as they replied.

_"Oh but he did…he** tried** to kill me…but now I **will** kill him!"_

As soon as that statement was made Mokuba immediately knew who it was. But it wasn't possible was it? He was thought to be dead years ago!

_"Now little Mokuba prepare to die!" _

They grabbed the knife that was secured in their belt. The metal gleamed in the moonlight, before Mokuba knew it the knife was heading straight for him. This time Mokuba couldn't suppress the urge to scream…and his fearful screamed pierced through the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Seto ran down the street has fast as he could, it seemed humanly impossible for anyone to go that fast. But nothing was going to stop Seto from saving his little brother; he would not allow Mokuba to die for his pathetic mistakes. If this person thought he could get away with hurting Mokuba to get to him they were surely mistaken. As the mansion came into view Seto wasted no time climbing over the steel gates in front of his house. He would've opened them but he surely would've been heard. Just as Seto was going to break into his own house a terrified scream filled the air. Seto quickly recognized the scream as Mokuba's, he smashed the window not caring if he was heard Mokuba was in trouble and he'd be damned if he took his time to get up there to help Mokuba.

Seto smashed open Mokuba's door trying not to waste any time, Seto quickly scanned the room. There was blood dripping off of Mokuba's bed but there was no body to be found. Seto silently cursed himself…he'd failed Mokuba again! He couldn't save Mokuba in Duelist Kingdom and he couldn't save him now…but the outcome of this situation was much worse. Seto let the tears fall freely down his face.

"Damnit! How could I let this happen?!"

Seto's self loathing was interrupted by a shaky extremely frightened voice, a voice of which Seto recognized instantly. He whipped his head around only to see Mokuba with a tear stained face and a bloody knife that he held in his hand.

"M-mokuba?"

When the fact that this truly was Mokuba sunk in Seto rushed over and hugged him. He was thinking about never letting go but he knew that eventually he'd have to. But then Seto realized that the "voice" could still be in the house.

"Mokuba what happened?"

"I didn't listen to you, I didn't believe you…it's my entire fault. He came for me to get to you…and I…I"

Mokuba could barely finish his sentence, he was so shaken he couldn't believe what was happening…he still hadn't gotten over the shock of finding out who the murder was.

"What did you do Mokuba?"

"I-I stabbed him"

Mokuba couldn't contain it any longer, a fresh load of tears poured down his face. He just couldn't handle the fact that he may have hurt or even killed someone…even though they deserved to die after what they did to him and Seto.

"Him? Did you see who it was?"

Mokuba nodded his head quickly…he didn't really want to tell Seto who it was; he didn't want to bring back painful memories. But Seto deserved to know who was trying to kill him and tear them apart.

"I-It was……G-Gozaburo"

Seto's eyes widened, Gozaburo was supposed to have died years ago how could he be trying to kill him? But maybe Mokuba had killed him when he stabbed him.

"Mokuba, did you…kill him?"

"I-I don't know"

Suddenly the door swung open, only to reveal a bleeding Gozaburo and he didn't look very happy. By the looks of it this battle wouldn't be ending soon.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You pathetic little runt…did you honestly think you could kill me?"_

Gozaburo's eyes widened at the sight of Seto, how did he get here? He was supposed to be locked up in the mental institution! There was no way he'd be able to kill Mokuba with Seto here. Even Gozaburo had to admit that Seto was very strong when it came to Mokuba.

_"Well my little heir…have you come to witness your brother's death?"_

"Shut up! I'm not here to witness his death…because he's not going to die!"

At this point Mokuba was clinging to Seto, he was so scared…but he decided that he would try his best to be strong like Seto. At the moment the only thing Mokuba could do was listen to the insults Seto and Gozaburo were throwing at each other.

_"And how exactly are you going to stop me? Tell me Seto are you going to try to kill me again?"_

"Death is more than you deserve…but if it's my only option then yes"

_"Ah…are you really going to expose Mokuba to that kind of thing?"_

Mokuba was starting to get tired of Gozaburo using him against Seto, how was Seto supposed to make a plan if Gozaburo kept putting him in the way.

"Shut up Gozaburo!! I would be happy to see you fall to your death that you surely do deserve!"

That outburst had left Seto and Gozaburo in shock. Neither of them really expected Mokuba to do anything much less make such a comment as that.

_"So violent…looks like you failed as an older brother Seto. So tell me what exactly can you do right?" _

At that point Mokuba anger rose, Gozaburo had no right to say that either did anybody else! Seto was the best older brother anyone could ever want or have. Mokuba's anger had risen so much he attacked Gozaburo.

Seto watched in shock, there was a crazy lunatic and his little brother wrestling on the floor. Mokuba was so busy trying to smash Gozaburo's head in that he didn't notice Gozaburo pull out a knife, Mokuba didn't notice but Seto did. Seto wasn't about to let Mokuba get stabbed.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Seto ran over to them pushed Mokuba out of the way and was stabbed in the arm. Mokuba stared at his brother's bleeding arm, with tears swelling up in his eyes; Gozaburo stared at Seto with absolute delight.

_"Hmm first you give your childhood up so little Mokuba could have one…and now your giving your life?" _

Seto just glared at him, holding his arm trying to forget about the pain he was feeling. No matter how much Gozaburo taunted him he would never regret giving up his childhood for Mokuba.

_"You know Seto…it was so much fun torturing you when you were little. But I just discovered it's just as much fun now!"_

Seto gritted his teeth Gozaburo was going too far, he'd kill Gozaburo even if he died in the process…at least then Mokuba could live in peace.

"Shut up Gozaburo!! Leave ni-sama alone!"

Gozaburo sent a hateful glare in Mokuba's direction. He didn't like the way Mokuba kept getting involved and backing up Seto.

_"Silence you little twerp! Or I'll kill both you and your brother"_

Mokuba was about to protest but was silenced from the warning glance Seto gave him. Seto was probably already having a really hard time with this…Mokuba didn't want to make it worse.

"J-Just leave Mokuba out of this"

Seto was starting to get dizzy due to blood loss, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. He would fight until he had the satisfaction of seeing Gozaburo dead.

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What did I teach you about stuttering my pathetic heir?"_

"Stop your blabbering and let's get this over with"

_"Seto…are you really that willing to let go of life?"_

"I do not intend to let go of life. I intend to make you let go of yours"

_"Such bold words…but can you back them up?"_

Seto didn't bother answering him. He took the knife he had pulled out of his arm and tackled Gozaburo; unfortunately for Seto all of Gozaburo's fat gave him an advantage. Mokuba watched in sheer horror as Gozaburo over powered Seto and held the knife to Seto's throat.

_"Any last words heir?"_

Once again Seto didn't bother answering. He figured actions speak louder than words. So Seto kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. Gozaburo immediately fell to the ground, Seto took this chance to get Mokuba out of there.

"Mokuba! I want you to get out of here! Go hide somewhere and come out until you're absolutely sure it's safe"

"B-But ni-sama…"

"Mokuba…please"

Mokuba sorrowfully nodded and ran out of the room looking for somewhere to hide. He didn't want to upset Seto, and Mokuba knew that if he got hurt in any way Seto would automatically blame himself. Seto had been through enough for him he didn't need to add this to the list.

_"H-Ha you thought that was pretty smart don't you?"_

"Well if you were stupid enough to fall for it…I guess it was pretty smart ne?"

That shut Gozaburo right up, but it also angered him greatly. He was the one that should be throwing insults not Seto! Playtime was over…it was time to put an end to Seto once and for all. Gozaburo quickly got up and punched Seto in the face, and thus the fight for survival began. Unfortunately Gozaburo was overpowering Seto with his overwhelming blubber. Seto had a few good punches but if someone were betting on this match everyone would be placing their money on Gozaburo.

_"Maybe when this is over…I can get rid of Mokuba too…so there will be no witnesses"_

Seto gave Gozaburo a glare that would've have sent him six feet under…if only looks could kill. Seto was so infuriated that he seemed to have a sudden burst of strength. He managed to push him across the room bashing his head against the wall. It appeared as though Gozaburo was unconscious.

So as Seto walked past the limp body to phone the police Gozaburo grabbed Seto and threw him right through the window the lead to the balcony. So now there stood Gozaburo and Seto face to face on the balcony where soon one of them would be thrown to their death on the jagged rocks below.

_"Looks like your time is over little heir"_

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me"

_"We'll see about that" _

Gozaburo gave Seto a push, and Seto lost his balance. Seto quickly grabbed Gozaburo by the arm before he fell of the balcony. So they both tumbled off the balcony towards the jagged rocks. Leaving a wide-eyed Mokuba who had witnessed it all…


	7. Chapter 7

Skf: Hiya again! I felt bad for leaving you all hanging on that really mean cliff hanger so I decided I'd update AGAIN!

_Yami: OO You? Updating the same story? In a short amount of time? The world has come to an end!_

_Skf: ¬¬ Shut up…I don't have time to update very often_

_Yami: A likely story_

_Skf: Oh and _insane4seto _I've noticed that you have reviewed most of my stories, and I'm certainly glad that you like them. But seeing how you always some how manage to fit in "damn you" for not finishing or leaving a cliff hanger. I decided I'd make an extra long chapter just for you! _

* * *

__

__Mokuba rushed out on to the balcony.

"SETO!"

Mokuba watched helplessly while he saw a big splash in the water. Mokuba sat there sobbing, until he realized he was free to phone the police! He knew Seto wouldn't like that but what other choice did Mokuba have? It was pointless for Mokuba to go outside and look for Seto.

Mokuba ran to phone as fast as he could and dialled 911. Mokuba told the police the situation he was in, and they said they would be there right away. So now all Mokuba could do is sit there and wait helplessly.

"Please Seto…be okay, I don't think I'd be able to live with out you…"

Mokuba prayed for his brother's safety as loud, piercing sirens filled his head. There was loud pounding on the door. Mokuba answered the door the police started the search. Mokuba was so nervous that he needed to find comfort from someone. The police were no help the only person he could think of was…Yugi.

Mokuba dialled Yugi's number as the tears poured down his face.

_"Hello?" _

Yugi's innocent voice filled Mokuba's ears; Mokuba couldn't help but feel worse by knowing that he automatically turned to Yugi, almost like he was replacing Seto.

"Y-yugi"

_"Mokuba?__ What's wrong?"_

"It's S-seto"

Mokuba could barley even say Seto name without it breaking his already broken heart.

_"Don't worry Mokuba. We'll all be there in a minute!"_

Before Mokuba could even say thank you Yugi had hung up. But Mokuba soon realized that he found little comfort knowing that Yugi and his friends were coming. Mokuba believed it was because Yugi and his friends didn't understand Seto and what he's had to go through. And though Mokuba didn't want to believe it, he knew that they were probably only coming for him, they didn't really care too much for Seto. And it broke Mokuba's heart to know that Seto knew that Mokuba was really the only one that truly cared. No one should have to face that.

"Mr.Kaiba may we have a word with you?"

Mokuba simply nodded, finding no need for the police to see hear him choke on his own sobs.

"I know you may not want to hear this, but since you're the only living relative of you brother…"

You mean the only person who actually cares for him, the only one who isn't blind enough to see that Seto is a great person Mokuba thought bitterly.

"You know that there is little chance of him surviving, I know it is still early into the search but I thought you should know…but we will try our very best"

"You'd better…or you'll regret the day you joined the police." Mokuba whispered dangerously, his voice filled with venom only loud enough for the chief of police to hear.

The chief of police just stared wide eyed at the young Kaiba, as he walked away. Never had he heard such words directed at him with such intensity. He figured that the young Kaiba must love his brother very much. Though form what he had heard about Seto…he couldn't understand why he would be loved by anyone.

Mokuba ran all the way to the front gate letting the salty tears stain his face; no one understood how special Seto was. Mokuba was determined to show everyone just how special Seto was. He'd make them all see, and then they would regret the day they judged and labelled him without even knowing a thing about him.

"Mokuba!!"

Mokuba turned only to see Yugi and his friends rushing towards him. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes a little at them. These were the people who think they know all there is to know about Seto, and whether they admit it or not they've all labelled him in someway or another.

"Mokuba…what's wrong with Kaiba?"

That's another way people liked to label Seto; they act as if he doesn't have a name. Instead they decide to call him by a last name that is not his own. Though they don't know, Seto hates it when people call him Kaiba. It brings back too many horrible memories of when Seto suffered under the wrath of Gozaburo. Though they'll never know that…because no one takes the time to get to know him.

"H-he's gone"

Mokuba whispered so quietly they all had to strain to hear him, they all had a curios look on their faces.

"What do ya mean gone? Did he leave ya?"

"Joey! Don't be so inconsiderate!"

Now Mokuba was starting to regret phoning Yugi, now all Mokuba would hear is Joey throwing insults at his older brother. While for all they knew he could be dead. Mokuba was about to tell them what happened when the chief of police ran up to Mokuba.

"Mr. Kaiba!! We've found someone!"

Mokuba's heart raced, and filled with hope. Mokuba was praying that they had found Seto and everything would be alright.

"Who? Tell me!! Who did you find?"

Mokuba's heart was racing; he needed to know if Seto was alright.

"We're not sure…we need you to come identify them"

Mokuba didn't care if Yugi and his friends had no clue what was going on. All that was important now was finding out who they found. Mokuba ran to where the chief of police was heading. Leaving Yugi and his friends terribly confused, so they just followed Mokuba.

As the Chief brought Mokuba to the body, Mokuba's heart started beating faster and faster. But when the chief turned the unconscious man to face Mokuba, Mokuba's heart sank. Mokuba's eyes watered as the tears streamed down his face, his heart ached. The chief gathered from the look on Mokuba's face that it was not his brother.

"That's Gozaburo…"

"The one who attacked you and your brother?"

"What do ya mean attacked??!!"

The chief and Mokuba promptly ignored Joey's outburst.

"…Yes"

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now"

The chief gave Mokuba an understanding nod, he felt bad…he had gotten the young boy's hope up so high only to have it crushed. The chief ordered his men to keep searching for the eldest Kaiba, and left Mokuba to face Yugi and his friends.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yami, Ryou and Bakura all stood there staring at Mokuba, all wondering who this Gozaburo person was and why he attacked Kaiba and Mokuba. They also wanted to know why the police were looking for Kaiba in the river that run past the mansion.

"Eh…Mokuba why exactly are da police looking for Kaiba in da river?"

As soon as Joey reminded Mokuba that Seto was still missing and that monster who should've died was found. A fresh load of tears poured down his face. Mokuba was surprised that he had any tears left.

"…Because he's in there…somewhere"

"Kaiba is in the river?"

"That would be what I said!"

Mokuba instantly covered his mouth with his hand. He hadn't meant to snap at them. It's just that they just kept reminding him of the situation that he was in.

"…I'm sorry for snapping at you"

"It's alright Mokuba, your going through a hard time"

"Tea's right Mokuba, we'll understand if you get angry"

Mokuba then realized they were all saying that he's going through a hard time and they don't mind if he snaps at them…but they never did that for Seto did they? No, Seto goes through a hard time every single day. But if he snaps at them they just insult him. Also it was irking Mokuba to no end that they kept calling him Kaiba.

"So Mokuba…whose dis Gozaburo dude? An' why'd he attack ya?"

Mokuba worked hard to fight back the tears…but failed miserably every time someone said that name it always brought back such terrible memories.

"That was Seto and I adoptive father"

"Adoptive father? I didn't know you and Kaiba were adopted"

There's a lot of things you don't know…probably because you don't care/ Mokuba thought.

Mokuba decided it was time for all of them to know the truth. He couldn't care less if he was going to sound rude, cold, bitter, or anything like that. He knew Seto wouldn't like it but it was time to let them know.

"Well obviously you wouldn't know! Do you honestly think you know anything about him?"

"Pff, all's ya got to know is he's a cold hearted jerk"

Mokuba glared at them with such intensity even Bakura the evil spirit of the millennium ring was a bit intimidated. The intensity in his glare at that moment was more vicious than one Kaiba had ever given them.

"You know nothing! But here…let me inform you. Since you're all too blind to figure out I'll give you a short lesson. Our parents died when we were young, Gozaburo Kaiba adopted us, he beat Seto almost everyday, but Seto put up with it foe my sake, then one day Seto threatened Gozaburo and Gozaburo fell out of a window, and was proclaimed dead, and just a couple days ago he came and today he attacked Seto and I. Seto fought him to protect me, and they both they both fell off the balcony and into the river that's filled with jagged rocks, and now he's missing!! That's basically it in a nut shell! So don't say you know him when you don't!!"

With that all said and done Mokuba stormed off, even more upset than before. He ran over to the where the police were searching. Yugi and his friends stood there bewildered…had Kaiba really gone trough all of that? Then they realized what Mokuba had been trying to say. They knew absolutely nothing about Seto Kaiba.

Yugi and his group went over to where Mokuba and the police were, but Mokuba would not even look at them. He was far too upset and angry to deal with all of their questions. Mokuba was quickly ripped away from his thoughts when one of the police officers found a body in the river.

All the police rushed into the water to get the body, Mokuba stood on the shore watched with great fear. When they pulled the body out of the water Mokuba automatically recognized the white trench coat.

"SETO!!!"

Mokuba ran over to the police where they had placed Seto's body. The paramedics came running over just as quickly as Mokuba did.

"Seto…Seto please wake up…please"

Mokuba watched helplessly as the paramedics searched for a pulse. So far things didn't look too good. There was blood covering at least half of Seto's head and Mokuba was pretty sure that his brother's arm wasn't supposed to bend that way. Although he did look a lot better than Gozaburo was looking. Though sadly Gozaburo was fully awake now and apparently was going to be fine.

Gozaburo watched as the paramedics desperately looked for a pulse. Gozaburo was quite happy with what he had done. Sure was hurt too but if he actually managed to kill Seto, he didn't care that he himself was hurt. When he noticed the paramedics were STILL looking for a pulse he laughed, though it was a bit strained.

"Haha...haha t-there's no p-point in looking t-the stupid boy i-is dead."

Mokuba intense glare fell upon Gozaburo, he hated this man…he truly hated him. How could someone so cruel come out of an accident fine, when that one who didn't deserve anything that has happened to them suffers?

"Shut up Gozaburo!! At least Seto has people who care about him!"

"Don't make me laugh Mokuba…you know fully well that everyone hates your brother. The only one who cares for him is you. You only accept him because you know he's acts so cold is because I made him that way"

"…I know…I know why he acts the way he does! But that's not why I love him. Even if you hadn't beaten him every time he did something nice to teach him a lesson I will still love him…no matter what! And I know there are other people who care for him!"

"Really? Exactly who are these other people?"

"I do ya big jerk!"

Mokuba turned around surprised. Then he smiled brightly, did Joey really mean it?

"I care for Seto too!"

Mokuba's smile brightened even more, not only had Tea admitted she cared she also called him by his first name! Soon every member of Yugi's group had said that they cared for Seto, and Gozaburo looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"B-but how could you all c-care? H-he's so cold towards you"

Mokuba stood up confidently knowing that he had people to back him up. He had a smirk just like Seto's plastered on his face.

"He only acts cold because you made him that way…but unlike you Seto has a heart and it's not too late for him to change!"

"How can this be? All my plans have been foiled!"

Then Gozaburo realized that there had been no news on Seto…so he was most likely dead…with a sickening smirk plastered on his face, he decided now was his time to gloat!

"Hmm too bad Seto never got a chance to discover he actually had some people who care…now it's too late isn't it? It appears he's dead. I guess you'll have to live with the guilt of never showing him you cared"

But as soon as Gozaburo had said that one of the paramedics face brightened considerably.

"I found a pulse!!!"

Everyone turned and looked at he paramedic in shock… Mokuba was the first to recover and he let a smile show through all of his tears. Slowly Seto's eyes started to open, and the first thing he saw was Mokuba's smiling, tear stained face.

"This can't be!!" Gozaburo shrieked

Mokuba looked over at Gozaburo and smirked just like Seto and decided that he'd state the obvious since Gozaburo seemed too dense to figure it out himself.

"Gozaburo…you loose"

* * *

_Yami: Holy moly…that is the longest thing I've ever seen you write!_

_Skf: I know! TT My fingers hurt_

_Yami: Faints_

_Skf: --; Well insane4seto there you go!! This extra long chapter was just for you! In case you didn't read what I said at the very beginning. This time you can't say "damn you" because this chapter was super long, and it's all because for you and all of your reviews for my stories!_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody! As you've probably noticed I've rewritten this story, there are no major changes in the plot just some little things. So it's not crucial that you read it all over, but you can if you want. Oh and insane4seto, I see you threw in "fuck you" instead of "damn you" well now I shall have my revenge by killing Seto! BWhahahahahaha

Seto: O.O What?!

I was just joking…Geez

* * *

"Gozaburo you loose"

Gozaburo lay there staring wide eyed; this was not going to plan at all! But then Gozaburo realized though Seto was awake doesn't mean that he would be okay. Seto was trying his hardest to see what was going on, he could hear voices but he didn't know who they belonged to. If only his vision wasn't so blurry.

Mokuba looked down sadly at Seto…his face was covered in blood, and he looked so confused. He couldn't help but wonder why Seto wasn't fully awake and talking like Gozaburo was…but Mokuba knew that this could only mean that there was something wrong.

"I-is he going to be okay?"

"There's no way of telling right now kid"

Yugi and his friends looked over at Seto and Mokuba sympathetically, but then there gaze shifted over to Gozaburo and their once sympathetic eyes were filled with hate and anger. They didn't know why he attacked Seto, but right now they didn't care.

"You're a monster"

Everyone's gaze shifted to Joey, and then looked over to Gozaburo who the insult was thrown at. Gozaburo just looked up at Joey with a sick smirk plastered on his face.

"Why thank you, it took years of perfecting"

Everyone caught the sarcasm but none found it funny in the least bit, they decided it was best if they just ignored him for now. Once again all the attention was on Seto, there was a lot of silent praying that he would be alright.

The police had long since gone into the house to see just how many things they could charge Gozaburo with so far they had; breaking and entering, mental anguish, attempted murder…they're hoping they can find more because Gozaburo deserves to be locked up for a long time.

The paramedic had gone back to the truck at the front of the house to get some more supplies; he'd advised them that if anything strange or bad happened to run and get him or the police whoever was closer. A couple minutes after the paramedic left, Seto had managed to sit up.

"Seto!"

Mokuba cried happily when Seto sat up, maybe everything would be alright after all. The others smiled happy that everything seemed to be working out. But for some odd reason Gozaburo looked ecstatic that Seto sat up, even though it meant that he probably was going to be okay. Gozaburo realized that everyone was trying to ignore him but now that everyone was paying close attention to Seto, he had one last chance to kill him.

"Hey dere Seto! How ya feelin'?"

Seto blinked in surprise, was that…Joey? He was pretty sure it was but if Joey was here then where was he? In all of Seto's confusion he decided to make sure this was actually who he thought it was.

"…Joey?"

Joey blinked and then he beamed, Seto had called him by his name! It felt good to be called Joey instead of puppy. Everyone was confused as to why Joey was looking so utterly happy.

"Did ya hear dat? He didn't call me puppy!"

Everyone sweat dropped anime style while Joey was cheering for himself. But in all this confusion Gozaburo had managed to crawl over behind Seto, he laughed to himself when he saw that none of the dimwits noticed. He pulled his spare knife from his belt loop on his pants.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Seto was nervously gave a little nod, he wasn't use to this kind of attention. Everyone here seemed to be worried about him…he thought they all hated him. Well except Mokuba of course. Then Seto suddenly remembered Gozaburo…was he dead? He looked over the area but didn't see him. Where was he?

"What are you looking for?"

Mokuba wondered why Seto was looking around, but then Mokuba realized that they hadn't told Seto about Gozaburo. But when Mokuba looked over to where Gozaburo had been laying, no one was there. Mokuba's face visibly paled in sheer horror. Gozaburo who was still behind Seto saw that Mokuba noticed that he was gone, he had to make this fast. He raised his knife and stabbed it into Seto's side.

Everyone jumped when Seto suddenly let out a loud gasp and was pushed to the ground. Before anyone could realize what was going on Gozaburo had pinned Seto to the ground and was trying to cut Seto's throat, but as weak as Seto was at the moment he wasn't making it easy for Gozaburo.

"S-stop moving! Let me end your pitiful existence!"

As soon as the current events sunk in Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Yami, and Bakura were trying to pull Gozaburo off of Seto. Tea let out a loud terrified scream that probably alerted the whole neighbourhood, and Ryou and Yugi tried to help Seto move out of the way.

The paramedic, the police, and some of the neighbours heard the ear piercing scream. Everyone except the neighbours came running as fast as they could, fearing what they were about to witness. They both arrived at the same time to see Gozaburo on top if Seto with a bloody knife, with five people trying to pull him off. The police chief decided the only way to end this was to knock Gozaburo; he ran up to him grabbed his night stick and whacked Gozaburo over the head.

Gozaburo dropped his knife and slumped forward unconscious. Everyone relaxed a bit, until Mokuba noticed that Gozaburo was crushing Seto. After they managed to pull Gozaburo off Seto and Seto was able to breathe again they relaxed.

The paramedic was currently tending to Seto's wounds feeling he was more important than Gozaburo, everyone else was talking about what happened though he was unconscious everyone kept looking over at him every five seconds.

"What's going to happen to Gozaburo?"

The chief of police looked over at Mokuba sadly, the only thing they could really do was charge him for several offences and have him locked up for how many years the judge sees fit.

"The only thing we can do is have him charged, possibly a restraining order, and sentence him"

Everyone looked disappointed, they had all learned what Gozaburo had done to Seto and Mokuba in the past and now in the future and it just didn't seem fair that he would get off so easily. Mokuba looked at the chief of police with a determined look on his face.

"Can't we kill him?"

Everyone looked surprised at that comment, Seto looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Mokuba said that. But he didn't have a heart attack of course, because then they'd have to get the paramedic to come back again.

"If you killed him, you'd be charged with murder. I don't think you want that on your record kid"

Mokuba wasn't about to give up, he wanted Gozaburo dead so he and Seto could finally live knowing that they were safe. If there's one thing Mokuba learned from Seto it was how to argue.

"But not if it was in self defence"

The chief blinked he was right, he couldn't be charged if it was self defence…but Gozaburo was unconscious and was posing no threat.

"But he's not doing anything that you'd have to defend yourself for"

"True, but how does anyone else know that?"

This time Seto came very very close to having a heart attack, since when had Mokuba become so persuasive? Everyone else looked at Mokuba with a scared look on their faces; he was just a little kid how could he want to kill someone? For once, the chief didn't know what to say.

"Do you know how much trouble you and I would get in, if we did that?"

"I have an idea, but what if we made sure no one ever found out"

The chief looked over at the others, who just shrugged looking absolutely clueless…well except Bakura who was cheering for Mokuba, while Ryou was trying to shut him up. Then the chief looked at Seto, and then Seto looked at the chief. It was like they were having a silent conversation. Then the chief sighed and looked at the ground.

"Damn…I never thought I'd be convinced to break the law by a kid"

"I knew you'd see things my way"

Mokuba smiled in a self satisfied way, Seto had fainted from Mokuba's new personality. Bakura was still cheering Mokuba on while Ryou had given up on him. The chief looked regretful still not sure if he was doing the right thing, but from the way this kid talked and glared at you there was no way to disagree with him. The chief regretfully handed his gun over to Mokuba.

"Thanks!"

They managed to revive Seto just when the chief had given Mokuba the gun, everyone except Mokuba and Bakura looked terrified. Mokuba once again gave a small little smile, and the sound of a gun shot rang through the air.

"Now we can finally say…it's over"

Mokuba dropped the gun and ran over to Seto and gave him a big hug, while the tears ran down his little face.

"Now we can live in peace"

The End

* * *

There, it appears as though my work here is done. I hope you all enjoyed the story and the ending. I know it's a tad boring, but there aren't many ways to end a horror story. Anyway, it's been fun writing for you all :D 


End file.
